A Multitude Of Casualties
by justamarshmallow
Summary: a season three AU taking place after my one shot "The Moment It All Changed". Will follow the aftermath of grad night and freshmen year at Hearst. Many struggles, lots of angst and new connections. Pairings will be MaDi, LoVe, Wallace/OC, Weevil/OC, & Alicia/Keith.
1. Things That God Cannot Explain

**A/ N:** Since so many of you wanted a season three AU from my story "The Moment It All Changed" you're getting it! If you haven't read it, it's a quick one shot, and this story also goes with the companion piece to "The Moment It All Changed" called "Airplanes" which is Wallace finding out about graduation and meeting someone who will be an important OC character in this fic as well! So enjoy, and review. I'm really excited about this story, so I hope you all like it! I'm still not entirely sure how long this story is going to be, but I'm thinking at least twenty two chapters. If you're a One Tree Hill fan, you'll realize I got the title of this story from one of the episodes, and I will also be posting a quote from the show at the beginning of each chapter because there are a lot that will relate to the story. The titles of the chapters will be from songs, with relating lyrics from each song as well. Anyways, I hope you all like where I take these characters!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Veronica Mars or its characters. I wish I did, cause MaDi would totally happen.

* * *

**A Multitude Of Casualties**

"_There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up._"

**Chapter One-Things That God Can Not Explain  
**  
What we do when heavens rain,  
Things that God cannot explain.  
Thunder roars in the skies above,  
and these just things I can't ignore.  
While the clouds bleed 'til I'm stained.  
Things that God cannot explain.  
How you bruise me with a kiss,  
While I dangle and I twist.  
-Cassie Steele

* * *

It was all over the radio as he drove home, a seventeen year old Neptune High student leaps from the rooftop of the Neptune Grand during a graduation party after trying to kill another student and the classmate who intervened to save her life. The plane that Woody Goodman was on exploded just as it was passing over Neptune; the plane Keith Mars should have been on. He didn't think he'd ever be so grateful for Don Lamb in his life, the media craving sheriff had saved his life without knowing it. Keith had tried to call Veronica, but it kept going to voicemail. He'd never driven so fast in his life, trying to get home to make sure that the most important person in his life was okay; by the time he got back home the sun was coming up and he was a bit surprised by the scene he found on his livingroom floor. The protective fathers' first instinct was to wake them all up, get the hands of Logan Echolls off of his daughter; but he didn't. He could see that all of their eyes were puffy from crying, and the protective way that both teenage boys were holding on to the two girls whose fingers were laced broke his heart. At only eighteen they had all been through so much, Keith knew that. He wasn't fond of the Casablancas kid, he found him obnoxious and lacking the motivation to make something of himself; but he had known the elder Richard Casablancas, knew how money was more important to him than being a father. He'd met the former Mrs. Casablancas as well, Bettina, who now had a new life, step kids she doted on, completely disowning the two sons she had. Dick never had a chance with parents who never set boundaries, and now he had two absent parents, something Keith would never wish on anyone. As for Cindy 'Mac' MacKenzie, he'd come to be rather fond of the tech savvy friend of his daughter. He was grateful that Veronica was making new friends, he adored Wallace, but he wanted her to be able to have that female bond that she once shared with Lilly Kane. Though neither Veronica nor Mac knew that he knew, Keith did in fact know about the switch at the hospital all of those years ago, and he could see that Mac now knew as well. Then there was Logan Echolls, his daughters on again off again boyfriend with major anger issues. He didn't hate the kid, but he worried for his daughter when she was with him. Keith found their relationship far too intense for as young as they were. He'd heard about the things that Aaron had done to Logan all of his life, and couldn't stand the man who could hurt his own child, not to mention murder a sixteen year old girl. He blamed Aaron Echolls for the reason his daughter had to grow up so fast, learn to be strong, and how her innocence had been taken away at such a young age. He understood Logans anger towards life, his father was abusive, his mother took to booze and pills before taking her own life, and he knew that Logan probably thought part of it was his fault. Then there was Veronica, the strongest person he knew. He loved who she was now, but wished she could still be that sweet, naïve girl that always had a smile on her face. Now she was strong, brave, independent, more stubborn than anyone he knew, and of course she was always putting herself in danger for others. He was proud, but it terrified him, and he couldn't help but think that it was partly his fault for digging so deep into the Lilly Kane murder, causing Lianne to leave, making her stop trusting and start bottling up her feelings or avoid things with her quick wit and snarky sarcasm.

Looking at the four once again he sighed, petting Backup as he wandered over to him. They were all broken, lost and with holes in their hearts that they'd need each other to help fill. As his phone vibrated, he grabbed his keys and went back out the door so he'd be sure not to wake them. It was Deputy Sacks, he explained what had happened in more detail and it broke Keith's heart even more. Dick had lost his little brother, Mac had lost her boyfriend, and they all had to deal with the fact that Cassidy Casablancas wasn't at all who they thought he was. He'd killed a bus full of his peers just to keep his secret, he'd tried to kill his daughter and Logan, and he left Mac in a hotel room with nothing but a shower curtain.

Keith didn't even realize that tears were falling down his face until after he ended the phone call, glancing back at the group on his floor before walking back towards his car. He got them all breakfast; he knew it was going to be a long day for all of them. Sacks had warned him that Lamb would be by later to get statements from the four of them, he was going to talk to Mac to see if she wanted her parents there since she was eighteen and legally didn't need them there to speak. Sadly, he already knew that no one would be there for Dick and Logan.

After picking up breakfast he tried to be quiet as he slipped back through the door of the apartment before setting the donuts and fruit on the counter. He heard a movement and turned around, seeing Veronica bolt up when she spotted him, jumping to her feet and running to him. Her arms were thrown around him, and seconds later she was sobbing on his shoulder.

"I thought.." was all she could get out, "but the plane.." her voice was barely audible. Glancing over he saw that the other three were awake and staring at them sadly. None of them had the kind of relationship that Veronica had with her father; they envied it.

"I wasn't on the plane, Lamb didn't want me arriving with Woody because of the press.." he explained, his voice soothing her as he rubbed her back.

"I never thought I'd see you again.." the blonde choked out, clinging to him even tighter than before.

"Oh come on kid, you know you can't get of me that easily." Keith tried to tease, but it was half-hearted and broken, he hated seeing her in so much pain. She gave him a small smile as she backed off, "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you.. all four of you" he admitted, glancing towards the other teens. "Now get over here and eat something because you'll all need your strength.. Sheriff Lamb will be stopping by later to get your statements, he wanted you at the police station but with all of the press I convinced him it'd be best to do this here." Keith informed all of them, "Mac.. I can call your parents if you want them here.." he told her, looking to the two boys sadly because they had no one to be there for them.

"No, I mean, thank you Mr. Mars but I don't want them to hear everything.." the brunette admitted quietly.

"Okay.. Now come on, come eat. I got donuts, and fruit for the vegan" he pointed towards the counter, watching as they all slowly made their way towards the food, all with pained eyes; all staying incredibly close to each other as they began to eat in silence.

* * *

Hours passed the apartment was eerily quiet the entire time, the four teens just sat on the couch, unmoving, hands laced, every time any of them got up they all looked worried, as if something would happen if they left each other for even a few minutes. Keith watched quietly, worried about how they would all get though things, he knew that they would cling to each other.. but that worried him as well. From the looks at it they would be spending as much time as humanly possible as close to each other.

They all jumped when Keiths phone rang, once again it was Sacks, with even more bad news. He told him that Aaron Echolls was shot dead in his hotel room the night before, looking over at Logan he didn't know if the kid could take anything else happening in his life.

"Thanks for the heads up Jerry" he mumbled as he hung up the phone. It wasn't like he was going to shed a tear over the man who beat his son, slept with a sixteen year old before murdering her, not to mention had tried to kill Veronica and Keith himself, but as horrible as a father he was, he was still Logans dad, and now the kid was an orphan.

"Lamb is on his way over.. Logan and I speak to you for a moment..?" Keith asked, Logan looked confused but pried his fingers away from Veronicas and stood up. He followed the father of the girl he was in love with towards the back of the apartment, to Keiths room, who shut the door behind them. "Deputy Sacks didn't just call to tell me that Lamb was on his way.. your father.." Keith paused, "housekeeping found him this morning. I'm sorry Logan, but Aaron was murdered last night.." putting his hand on the eighteen year olds shoulder he was a mix of a emotions in the boys eyes. Relief, pain, and confusion.

"Do they know who..?" Logan didn't finish, he knew Keith would understand.

"No, it seemed to be a professional hit though.. so they have a pretty good idea of where to look." He explained, "are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just, it doesn't seem real.." Logan admitted, looking down for a moment. No adult had ever looked at him with the kind of worry that Keith Mars was and it was hard to understand, "Aaron was already dead to me the moment I found out he killed Lilly.. then everything with you and Veronica.. I guess it doesn't change much. I never really had a father, now he's just really gone." The lack of emotion in his voice scared Keith a bit, and as he saw his hand twitch he knew that he was aching to get back to his friends.

"If you need anything.." the older male offered, watching as Logan nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Mars.." Logan gave a weak smile before walking back out to the rest of the teens, Keith could hear him explain what had happened, by the time he got back in the livingroom Veronica had her arms wrapped around Logan tightly; the sight alone pained him.

Only minutes later Don Lamb was knocking on the door, waiting impatiently by the time that Keith answered. Keith explained that each would be questioned separately, the rest were to wait in Veronicas room with the door closed while the others were talking to the sheriff. It was up to them if they wanted Keith to be there, all but Mac said it was fine for him to watch over just in case. It took all of two hours for the four teens to explain what had happened. Veronica explaining in detail about Cassidys confession about the bus crash, about Curly, and about placing the bomb on Woodys plane. She left out the rape; she didn't want her father to know about it still. Logan told how he had gotten the text from Veronica and went up to the roof just in time, that Cassidy had shot at him, he and Veronica both left out the part about her pointing the gun at Cassidy and threatening to kill him. Mac was pretty quiet though, but explained what no one else in the apartment knew. That before her boyfriend had stolen her clothes, he had walked in on her while she was showering, pointing the gun at her, threatening to kill her, telling her things could have been different if her 'bitch of a friend Veronica Mars' hadn't figured it out. He didn't shoot though, instead he just stole her clothes, leaving her with only a shower curtain to cover up with. She told Lamb that Dick had busted down the door and stayed with her until Veronica and Logan had come to find her. Dick only knew about how he found Mac, and thirty minutes later Veronica and Logan came through the door, that Logan had told him what happened while Veronica was helping Mac get dressed.

"Dick.. we've tried to contact your mother but she seems to be avoiding our calls, as well as your step mother" Lamb explained, "we were hoping that you would come down to the morgue and identify the body" when Don said this, Dick looked like he was about to be sick, and luckily Keith was still in the room.

"Lamb, outside, now" he ordered, not caring that he was speaking to the sheriff. Lamb rolled his eyes, but followed Keith out the door of the apartment, leaving a sickened looking Dick on the couch.

"Are you seriously asking an eighteen year old kid to identify the body of his little brother? That's low, even for you.. He's a damn kid Don! Who not only just found out his brother killed a bus full of their peers, but also had to comfort his girlfriend after he left her in that hotel room. He's been through enough in the past year, let alone the last night, if you even try to convince him to do this I will make sure that everyone in town knows about it. You'll be run out of office and all over the news before you even have a chance to blink" Keith threatened, and Don knew that the former sheriff would do it, after all, he had been run out of office himself and been the victim of a media storm after the Lilly Kane murder.

"I'll try to get ahold of Kendall, Bettina or one of the other former Mrs. Casablancas'" Lamb finally sighed.

"Good, you have your statements, so I suggest you leave because these kids having a hard enough time right now." Keith didn't give Lamb the chance to object; instead he went back inside, shutting the door hard behind him.

He was met with a surprise of Dick Casablancas standing in the doorway, eyes bloodshot from crying. It was clear that he had heard everything; the others were still in Veronicas bedroom. Placing a hand on Dicks shoulder he looked at him with sympathy and regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that.. and that he had the nerve to even suggest it.." he told the blonde surfer sadly. Dick, who always seemed emotionless and well, ridiculous offered a sad nod.

"It's okay, I know what people are going to say about Beav.." he looked to floor, like Logan, no adult had ever cared enough to try to be there for him. "Thanks for having my back though Mr. Mars" Dick told him quietly right before the other three teens came walking through the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Veronica questioned, looking oddly worried for Dick.

"Lamb was just being Lamb.." Keith explained, not knowing if the teen surfer would be comfortable with the other the knowing just yet. "Mac, you might want to call your parents.. I'm sure they're worried. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like.. but I think it'd be nice for them to hear from you, let them know you have people around to help."

Mac nodded, grabbing her phone and walking back towards Veronicas room. The two boys looked at Keith, not knowing what to say. The father didn't like the idea of another sleepover with two boys known to be trouble, but he knew it would be hard for Logan to go back to the hotel, and Dick going back to his empty mansion where memories of his brother lurked around every corner.

"Not that I approve of coed sleepovers for my teenage daughter.. but you two are more than welcome to stay for the night as well.. but remember, I will be watching.." he finally said, earning him an eye roll but a grin from his daughter.

"Thanks" the teen boys both said in unison, looking a bit uncomfortable and maybe even a little scared.

Mac came back in the room a few minutes later to inform them that she was going to head home to have dinner with her parents and grab some clothes before coming back to stay the night. Realizing that her car was still at the Grand, Keith offered to take her home and promised to drop her car at her house so she wouldn't have to face the press that were camped out at the hotel, he promised the same of Logan, Veronica and Dicks cars as well, saying that he would get Cliff and Jerry to help him out. After Mac left with Keith the teens fell into another silence before Dick finally spoke again.

"Ronnie.." he said quietly, his hand running through his blonde hair nervously, she looked up at him, clearly confused, "I know that you might not believe me after everything I've done but..I- I really am sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me. But I never thought" he paused, unable to say the name, "I just never knew it would go that far.." she could see the sincerity in his eyes, the shame, and a little bit of hope.

"I don't blame you Dick.. I mean, it happened, you couldn't have known what he'd actually do. Everyone was drunk.. but I do forgive you. It wasn't your fault." She told him softly, watching his eyes brighten a little as she to him she forgave him. It wasn't easy for her to forgive, but now knowing what Dicks home life was like, she felt bad for him, and was starting to understand why he acted the way he did. He acted like a dick to shield the world from the fear of his little brother, from the pain of having a father who cared more about money than his sons, a mother who had disowned him, and countless step moms who never gave a damn about him.

After a small grateful smile, their little moment was over and they all decided to just watch a movie instead as they waited for Mac to return.

* * *

Later that night they were all in the exact same spots as they had spent the night before, Keith watched on from a chair at the table. Pizza boxes spread out over blankets, cans of soda sat to the side, their eyes glued to the TV although he was positive that none of the teens were actually paying attention to the movie that played. They were all lost in what had happened, the pain that they were all in, the pain that one seventeen year old boy had caused them all.

He couldn't help but notice how close they all sat to each other, arms wrapping around each other without even noticing. It wasn't easy for Keith to watch, but he knew that if the four of them had any chance of surviving the entire mess without spiraling out of control that they'd need each other. They had experienced more pain and suffering in their lives than anyone he knew, but he had a feeling they'd be okay as long as they had each other. Keith did however make a mental note to talk to Logan about moving out of the hotel so that these sleepovers wouldn't continue, but for now he decided to let them deal the only way that they could. That way was to be near each other, the people who understood and were in the same kind of pain. All he could hope was that their attachment to each other didn't go overboard because they all still had lives to live, they'd need time to heal, and they'd never forget the events; but he held out hope that they'd find a way to move on and make something of their selves, not letting the tragedy let them give up on life.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is! The first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed, and there will be a lot more going on in the next chapter.

**Coming up: ** Dick has a hard time facing everyone at a public memorial for all of the victims of the bus and plane crash, Cassidy and Aarons funerals, and Wallace introduces Stella to the group!


	2. AN

Sorry if you were expecting a chapter and instead got this authors note. Chapter two is being edited will be up as soon as possible however its a bit difficult to type at the moment. Friday at work I was breaking up a bar fight and ended up getting my hand AND arm broken. I was planning on editing and posting on Saturday but I was in a lot of pain (still am actually) but hopefully I'll get use to this whole typing with a cast thing pretty soon! Thanks for all of the feedback,I'll try to update as soon as I can!

-B


End file.
